This invention relates generally to protector devices used in the communications industry. More specifically, this invention relates to a telecommunications protector device which provides protection against high current fluctuations and optionally transient voltages. The device of the present invention is adaptable to be inserted directly onto a wiring block having at least one wiring strip.
For many years, protection devices utilizing gas tube mechanisms have been used to protect telecommunications cables from high current fluctuations and transient voltage. Such "primary" protective devices are located at the juncture between outside lines and the lines leading into a building. It is increasingly desirable to protect low voltage telecommunications and data cables from high transient voltages at the terminal blocks wherein the connections are made between the primary protection devices and equipment inside the building. Protective devices of this type are sometimes known as "secondary" protectors. A secondary device is used with the primary device as a second line of defense against any surge currents transient voltage spikes that pass through the primary protection. Also, the secondary protection device is located as close as possible to the equipment connection point such that any transients generated between the building entrance and the main distribution point are clamped as well.
Wiring connections employing wire strips are well known and commercially available from AT&T Technologies such as the 110 connector system. The 110 type wiring systems are described in several patents, including U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,030, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,812, 4,118,095, 3,611,264 and 3,798,581, and generally include a wiring block having at least one wiring strip. Although there are currently many protection devices for use on 66 type connector blocks (an older wiring block system), such as the Siemon Pico Protector (U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,663) and others from ITW Linx, Porta Systems, and AT&T, there is a need for current and transient voltage protection on wiring blocks of the type having at least one wiring strip such as the above-described 110 connector.
Prior art devices that include sneak current protection for use with 110 style mounting bases lack test access and replaceable current protection devices. For example, a protection device currently made by AT&T (part# SCP-110 Block) for the 110 connector system provides only sneak current protection which does not provide test access or replaceable current protection elements. The prior art devices do not provide optional transient voltage protection. Thus there is a need in the industry for an improved telecommunications protector device for use on a wiring block having a wiring strip, such as the 110 connector system, which incorporates protection against high current fluctuations and optionally transient voltages while allowing for replaceable current protection elements and test access.